A bracket for attaching a hose fastens a hose to an on-board fluidic system of a motor vehicle, such as for example an air-conditioning system, to avoid damages caused by dynamic stresses when the vehicle is moving and/or in contact with the abrasive and/or overheated surfaces which damage the wall of the hose and cause fluid to leak.
An essential requirement for a bracket for attaching a hose is a low production cost. In addition, it is preferable that the configuration of the bracket for attaching a hose facilitates the assembly by an operator during the assembly of the vehicle and at the same time ensures a firm and reliable fastening.
These requirements can be met if:                the above said bracket is locked on the hose and cannot accidentally detach;        the bracket has an appropriate interference with the hose so that it can be moved manually although not being free to move only by effect of its inertia;        the bracket can oppose its rotation with respect to the fastening screw or rivet during the assembly and during operation.        